Cursor
+ × (N - C) × (1 + FE/20) |var = |intro =Cookie Clicker Classic }}Le Cursor "Curseur" est au départ le bâtiment le moins cher. Il clique automatiquement sur le cookie une fois toutes les 10 secondes. Il coûte 15 cookies seulement au départ, et son prix augmente de 15% à chaque achat. Malgré sa faible production de cookies au départ, plusieurs upgrades "améliorations" vont permettre d'amplifier celle-ci, quoique pauvrement et lentement. De plus, l'élément curseur est divisé en deux aspects, la souris et les curseurs en eux-mêmes. Ainsi, il faut prendre en compte que les améliorations peuvent avoir différents effets en fonction de l'aspect. En temps que premier élément que le joueur peut acheter, le curseur est le premier à devenir obsolète. Cependant, ses améliorations de fin de jeu le font redevenir l'un des investissements les plus utiles, quand il est prit dans un système avec une stratégie de croissance générale. Les améliorations de fin de jeu du curseur permettent de booster tous les autres bâtiments qu'un joueur achète, en donnant un effet multiplicatif qui se rapproche des quatre fois. Au moment où le joueur débloque les quelques derniers accomplissements et améliorations dans une partie, son nuage de curseur devient son troisième voire même second plus gros générateur de cookies. Avec l'amélioration finale du curseur et assez d'autres Bâtiments, le nuage de curseur, en théorie, devient la charnière de l'économie de fin de jeu. En pratique, tous les accomplissements peuvent être débloqué lorsque les Condenseurs d'antimatière et les Prismes se trouvent au cœur de l'économie du joueur, et les curseurs commencent juste à les rattraper. Lorsque c'est le cas, les curseurs sont le meilleur bâtiment. Accomplissement Notez que le nombre total de bâtiment utilisé dans le calcul de CPS max n'inclut pas les curseurs. Amélioration Dans Cookie Clicker Classic Le curseur est l'objet le moins cher. Il va auto-cliquer le Cookie pour toi. Il coûte au départ 15 cookies et a un CpS de 0.1. A partir de la mise à jour 0.124, quand l'Elder Pledge est acheté, la production des curseurs augmente de +1 pour le premier curseur acheté et de +1.5 pour tous les curseurs achetés après. Chaque curseur produit des cookies selon la formule suivante, arrondi au nombre entier le plus proche: \text {Cookies/5 secondes} = \text {Nombre de curseurs} \times 1.5 + 0.5 Ou de façon équivalente: \text {CpS} = \text {Nombre de curseurs} \times 0.3+0.1 Divers * Cela coûtera 137,901,208,049,459 cookies pour avoir un total de 200 curseurs pour l'amélioration Quadrillion fingers, et 17,987,114,093,421 cookies pour le 200ème curseur. Presque 65% de ce prix représente les 10 derniers de ces curseurs. * L'acccomplissement 'Of Mice and Men' est un référence à la nouvelle de John Steinbeck du même nom. * Cela coûtera 36,938,706,618,205,165 (37 quadrillion) cookies pour avoir un total de 240 curseurs pour l'amélioration Quintillion fingers, avec environ 95% de ce prix qui représente les 10 derniers de ces curseurs. * Le dernier curseur de l'accomplissement Dr. T coûtera 24.804 septillion cookies (sauf si vous utilisez une amélioration qui réduit le prix de construction). * Si l'un était d'utiliser un seul curseur non-amélioré, sans aide du heavenly chips pour acheter 200 de chaque autre bâtiments, cela prendrait quelque chose autour de 12,020,000,000,000,000 (plus de douze quadrillion) d'années pour atteindre la quantité nécessaire de cookies. * En sachant que le plus haut nombre de cookies que la banque Javascript peut stocker est de 1.798e308, vous ne pouvez "seulement" achetez que 5060 curseurs. Le dernier vous coûtera 1.764e308 cookies, ou cent soixante seize centillion. Davantage de curseurs pourraient être achetés, mais après le 5060ème curseur, le prix deviendrait infini pour chaque curseur, ce qui demande de tricher pour en avoir davantage. Cela élèverait la limite théorique à 1.798e308 curseurs, après lesquels le prochain curseur acheté sera lu comme étant l'infini de curseur. Cependant, le jeu deviendrait instable de latence avant que ce point soit atteint. * Il vous faudra 52,917 bâtiments qui ne sont pas des curseurs pour avoir plus de CpS par curseur qu'avec un condenseur d'antimatière. C'est actuellement impossible sans tricher, comme avant ce point, chaque bâtiment coûterait plus que la quantité maximum de cookies que vous pouvez avoir. Avec l'addition de l'amélioration Octillion Fingers, les curseurs peuvent avoir un plus haut CpS que les Time Machines. Cela rend les curseurs le 4ème bâtiment le plus productif. * Les curseurs sont actuellement le seul bâtiment qui ne débloquent pas d'améliorations pour les grand-mères. * L'accomplissement "Finger clickin' good" fait référence au slogan de KFC, "It's finger lickin' good". * Le "& Knuckles" de la description de l'accomplissement "Thumbs, phalanges, metacarpals" est une référence au jeu Sonic & Knuckles, tout comme le même internet qui consiste à ajouter "& Knuckles" à des titres de films et de jeux vidéos. * L’accomplissement "Dr. T" est une référence au film de 1953 du Dr. Seuss, Les 5 000 Doigts du Dr. T * La description de l'accomplissement "Quintillion fingers" est une référence au Boomhauer de ''King of the Hill ''"Yeah man I tell you hwat that dang 'ol internet man you just go on there point and click get in that talkin about doubleya doubleya doublya dot com and you got that them naked chicks on there man you go click click click click click, it’s real easy, man." Catégorie:Buildings Catégorie:Objet Catégorie:Achetable Catégorie:Cookie Clicker Classic